bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arctic Wings Kyle
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20425 |no = 1285 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 198 |animation_idle = 55 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 6, 11, 22, 28, 55, 58, 62, 67, 103, 108, 113 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 11, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 6, 11, 22, 28, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 103, 108, 113 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 8, 7, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 6, 11, 22, 28, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 6, 5, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As ordered, Kyle led his surviving two soldiers to the location of the gate to Elgaia. Finding his commander waiting before the gate, Kyle gave his report. Without so much as a word of acknowledgement, the commander turned and vanished through the gate, which immediately closed. Betrayed and abandoned, Kyle explained the situation to the two survivors. Stone-faced, both set off on their own paths. Kyle continued to search for a way to return to his homeland, until he was beset by a demon with the frightful power to turn others into demons. It's thought that Kyle chose to destroy himself rather than accept fate as a demon. |summon = By turning people into demons like itself, it sought companionship. But as a human, I'd rather die first... |fusion = Power alone is never enough...but I need yet even more power to carry out my own justice! |evolution = I refuse to give up hope. You must promise me...that you, too, will never give in to despair! | hp_base = 4263 |atk_base = 1717 |def_base = 1364 |rec_base = 1402 | hp_lord = 6054 |atk_lord = 2290 |def_lord = 1806 |rec_lord = 1865 | hp_anima = 6796 |rec_anima = 1667 |atk_breaker = 2488 |def_breaker = 1608 |def_guardian = 2004 |rec_guardian = 1766 |def_oracle = 1707 |rec_oracle = 2162 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Divine Aqua Star |lsdescription = Probable normal attack on all foes |lsnote = 30% chance with 50% damage penalty |lstype = Attack |bb = Verso Gazer |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = 45% boost & adds +1 hit to each hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Frozen Flash: Breidablik |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to critical damage (not hit rate) & adds +2 hits to each hit count |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = 20424 |howtoget = |notes = Frozen Flash: Beridablik boosts critical hit damage, not critical hit rate. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Bearers of Burden |addcatname = Kyle3 }}